sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ, Nakkurusu za Ekiduna) is an anthropomorphic, wild and tough echidna. Personality-wise, he is stubborn and doesn't adapt easily. Once he and Sonic the Hedgehog were rivals, but their differences have been resolved. Despite this, he is often irritated or annoyed of Sonic's free spirit (Rouge the Bat once stated that Knuckles had an "inferiority complex"). He is famous as a treasure hunter, a master of martial arts, who is very skilled at a wide variety of martial art forms and serves as the muscle of Team Sonic. Knuckles' primary ability and dominant traits are his superhuman strength, his arms are so powerful that he can shatter rocks, and the two spikes on each of his knuckle-like gloves, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to climb up walls with ease. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. In the Game and Comic series, at least, Knuckles is also the eighteenth and current guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also one of the remaining descendants of the Knuckles Clan and the last Guardian after all the other members of the Brotherhood of Guardians had perished or imprisoned. From the age of three, Knuckles was trained by his father Locke to assume the mantle of Guardian at the age of ten. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. Over time, Knuckles discovered he was not the last of his kind in the world and that threats from all over Mobius were threatening his home. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. Appearance :Voice actor: Dan Green (English), Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese), Sébastien Desjours (French), Maurizio Merluzzo (Italian), Claus-Peter Damitz (German), Sergio Mesa (Spanish) Knuckles is a red echidna and tan skinned with violet eyes. He has a white crescent symbol on his chest. Knuckles wears two white spiked gloves and red and yellow shoes with green cuffs that were based on the Jamaican flag, like how Sonic's shoes were probably based on the American flag. In the Young Days In Present Time His height is 110 cm. (3 ft., 7 in.) 40 kg. (88 lbs.) and he was born on Angel Island. Possible Future Knuckles closely resembles his present self characteristics, but is quite drastically different in terms of physical proportions. He is much larger than all of his team-mates, standing over a head taller than Sonic, and is considerably more muscular. He has an incredibly large torso, broad shoulders and thick muscular arms, making him very top-heavy, and possesses as well longer legs and quills. For attire, Knuckles wears a pair of red and yellow shoes, designed with wrap-like markings, that have green cuffs and grey metal plates on top. He also has white sports tape wrapped around his hands and knuckle-spikes, the lower half of his arms and legs, and his biceps, making him similar to a Muay Thai boxer. Gallery File:Knuckles_Snapshot_-_17.png|Knuckles' future self. Personality Knuckles is wild, tough and independent by nature. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the means of a warrior. Whenever he is planning on going somewhere, Knuckles prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Often, Knuckles displays a distrusting demeanor towards strangers and people he thinks has questionable motives, making him rather aggressive towards the person(s) in question; this behaivor is not without its reasons however. Despite this, however, Knuckles is often willing to go with Sonic and company on their adventures whenever his help is needed. Knuckles is most of the time very serious, earnest and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise stubborn, headstrong and inflexible in his choices, preferring to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others and their decisions, especially with Sonic. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them, remaining unshaken, un-persuaded and determined no matter what the situation he faces. Since meeting with Sonic, Knuckles has had a strong rivalry with the blue hedgehog. Despite being more friendly towards each other, however, Knuckles still held an inhospitable attitude towards Sonic, due to their different points of view and natures. This however stem from the fact that Knuckles is sometimes jealous of Sonic's independent nature and freedom, finding it enviable, though he would never admit it. Over time, Knuckles' relationship with Sonic has improved and he has come to see Sonic as both a rival and his best friend. Though he is cool and determined in battle, Knuckles has an extremely, very, short temper which can easily flare up when he thinks he has been insulted, wronged, tricked or is just confused, and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry. Though his wild temper has often been known to get him into trouble, such as in his interactions with Rouge the Bat, Knuckles has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills and fighting whoever might be threatening his friends or his home. Despite his tough facade, Knuckles is heroic, brave and kind-hearted, being devoted to helping others in trouble, even when those people are his enemies, as proven in Sonic Pokémon Adventure 2 chapter series when Knuckles wanted to hunt Rouge down for stealing the Master Emerald. When the two engaged in a fight, during which Rouge trips and falls into a lava pit, Knuckles saves her from being killed, and he even apologized to her if he hurt her. Also in Sonic Pokémon Rush chapters, when Blaze got away from Knuckles when he was going to hurt her, when she got away along with Cream, Cream told her, "Don't get this wrong Blaze, but Knuckles is actually a nice guy!" and in Sonic Pokémon Rivals 2 chapters, Knuckles seems to be more caring to Rouge than she is to him, like when they got separated Knuckles said, "I hope Rouge is alright!" He is seen also coming to the rescue of Shade the Echidna in Sonic Pokémon Chronicles chapter when she almost falls off Angel Island as a result of an explosion caused by Ix. This occurred even before Knuckles and Shade became allies. He is likewise a loyal and caring friend, who is always willing to help his friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. Knuckles also has a friendly side, especially towards his friends, or when he's in a good mood. He is also very selfless, risking his life to save anyone, as well as comforting them in a tough situation, even if they are a villain or enemy. Though not dull-witted, Knuckles is of mediocre intelligence. He is prone to rash and ill-advised actions, and is not the one to pick complex strategies. Instead, he often chooses force to be the solution, pushing himself through obstacles while focusing on his goal and ignoring other factors along the way. When in his right element, however, Knuckles can be quite clever and sneaky, such as setting several successful traps for Sonic and Tails on Angel Island when they first arrived. Knuckles is said to be shy around women, which can be backed up by the way which makes him act uncomfortable around girls like Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. Games Knuckles is a coldly honest, independent, tough, somewhat gullible and short-tempered echidna with a one-track mind. Like how Sonic embodies the wind, Knuckles embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. When not performing his duties, Knuckles prefers spending his time training. Due to having grown up on the isolated Angel Island and having been devoted to his sworn duty of protecting the Master Emerald for as long as he can remember, Knuckles has lived much of his life in seclusion and has become a rather antisocial, reclusive individual and a loner by nature. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest and somewhat egotistical in the face of others. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home in order to maintain peace. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Knuckles is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and speaks his mind confidently. He and Sonic initially started as antagonists, due to Dr. Eggman's trickery, but after Knuckles realized that Eggman had fooled him, he and Sonic came to have a more friendly relationship. Knuckles is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current emerald shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Knuckles is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Emerald and Angel Island will be safe. Though Knuckles has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. Having been living much of his life in isolation, Knuckles grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people more or other chances. Because of his lack of social ingenuity, however, it makes him very naive, extremely gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Eggman. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Knuckles can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution and will stop at nothing to punish the perpetrator as evidenced when he helped Sonic gain entrance to Sky Sanctuary and in Chaos Adventure Saga when he helped subdue Chaos 4. Because of his secluded lifestyle on Angel Island, Knuckles feels very uncomfortable in industrialized or crowded cities and places, and being around hi-tech objects or gadgets (mostly because he's not inclined). In the Generations Saga, Knuckles gains certain things from the anime series into his personality, such as Knuckles' maturity, getting better about social ingenuity, which also allows him to be more more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Anime In the anime series, Knuckles seems to be mature somewhat. While he still displays some brooding, headstrong and stubborn behavior, he is shown to be better to acknowledge his shortcomings and displays more personal restraint and better social interaction. He still displays some rivalry towards Sonic and tries to hide his feelings of being impressed with Sonic's abilities by saying phrases like, "You weren't half-bad." or "Thanks for the help, not that I needed it!". Also, Knuckles has gotten better about social ingenuity and is more suspicious concerning Eggman's trickery. Knuckles is described as a "punch-first-and-keep-punching-until-you-need-a-punch-break" kind of echidna, and the best solution to a problem for him is to smash it to pieces. He is determined and strong of character, but tends to be rather cocky and get into trouble. Knuckles is the opposite of Sonic: he is stubborn, likes to take his time and very naïve. He is somewhat a little slow on the uptake, as it takes him either half or a significant time to process even simplified explanations. He is also a bit goofy and easily distracted to the point where he is drawn to things as simple as shiny objects. Despite his rough personality though, Knuckles does have a soft spot: he loves nature and is incredibly loyal to his friends. Relationships Friends/Allies *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Best Friend, Rival) **Miles "Tails" Prower (Good Friend) *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Vanilla the Rabbit *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Brock *Tracey Sketchit *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Hawk *May *Max *Dawn *Cosmo *Iris *Cilan *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Helen *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Topaz **Hope Robotnik **Officer Jenny **Sam Speed *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Marine the Raccoon *Emeral *Shahra the Genie *Chip (Great Friend) *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Professor Ivy *Lindsey Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Mister Tanaka *Helen *Frances *Danny *Hawk *Molly *Moss the Sloth *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Sally Acorn *Antoine D'Coolette *Julie-Su *Charles the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Betta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao Family *Tikal the Echidna (unknown) *Pachacamac the Echidna (Possible ancestor) *Sinbad the Sailor (Arabian Nights counterpart) *Sir Gawain (Camelot counterpart) *young Knuckles (Past self) *Knuckles (Nexus dimensional counterpart) Neutral *Chaos *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite Rivals *Rouge the Bat (Friendly rival) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Storm the Albatross (Rival in strength) *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Metal Knuckles Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Scourge *Team Rocket **Giovanni **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake *Fang the Sniper *King Boom Boo *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Metal Heads **Dark Oak **Yellow Zelkova **Black Narcissus **Pale Bay Leaf **Red Pine *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Ancients **Lyric the Last Ancient *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Ghost Girl **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox Abilities and Powers Strength Knuckles's trademark ability is his immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that it enables him to accomplish incredible feats, such as smash and shatter large rocks and boulders to smithereens with his bare fists, punch holes through thick steel, tear apart tri-polymer alloy and lift, even swing around, objects more times his own size and weight without effort. His super strength seems to lie in his upper body, particularly in his arms and hands. Knuckles' strength is believed to be equal to Sonic's speed, which would make him able to lift and press 100 metric tons, making him physically stronger than all other characters in the video game series, though not the franchise as a whole. Another testament to Knuckles' monstrous brute strength is that he is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with his fists or throw object through air with such force that he can make them ignite fire and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors, explosions and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. Physical Abilities Like most other character in the series, Knuckles is shown to be very fast on his feet, being able to run at remarkable, near-superhuman speeds, though he still not quite as fast as Sonic, Tails or Shadow. Additionally, his high speed does not seem to extend to his upper body, and he has been noted for having slow movements in combat. Over time, Knuckles began to lose some of his speed, but also gain a lot more power. Knuckles also possess incredible, but near-maximized, physical endurance and durability to match his strength, and is capable of taking as much major punishment as he is able to deal out, even being able to survive a bomb exploding right in front of him, getting a bump from hitting a falling boulder with his head and was only dazed after being stomped halfway into the ground by the Big Boy. Knuckles is as well strong enough to hold out against an army of robots without rest. Unlike Sonic, Knuckles is a very experienced swimmer, due to his interest of being a treasure hunter, and can swim to incredible depths and with both great speed and skill. Knuckles is also shown to have sharp reflexes and acrobatic skills, being able to do special tricks and movements while in mid-air, though he is not nearly as acrobatic as Sonic or Shadow are, nor can he jump very high. To make up for his lack of agility, however, Knuckles possesses a wide range of movement abilities. By stretching his arms and legs outwards while airborne, Knuckles can catch the wind under his dreadlock-like spines, allowing him to glide long distances through mid-air and can do so with great control over his movements. Also, by using the spikes on his fists, Knuckles can attach himself to walls and climb up any kind of surface with ease, no matter the material. Knuckles is also a proficient burrower by using the Shovel Claws, able to dig into any wall or floor and excels at tunneling through subterranean regions with great speed. Knuckles also the uncanny ability to sense the Chaos Energy of the Chaos Emeralds from a distance, or objects similar to them, such as the Sol Emeralds. Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles can also harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself. Combat Skills Being the guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles is a very powerful and fierce fighter. He is a master of a wide variety of martial arts, focusing on hand-to-hand combat, and is capable of taking on even the most powerful of opponents without rest, such as when he was able to take down several of the military trained Nocturnus Clan soldiers. Even more so, he has been able to fight Sonic the Hedgehog to a standstill on several occasions. Also, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Tails notes that anyone capable of beating Knuckles in a fight must be very powerful and dangerous, a testament of his amazing fighting abilities. Fighting Style When in battle, Knuckles makes most use of his powerful arms and fists to take on his foes, with his specialty lying in punching moves where he uses his spiked fists to their fullest. In terms of fighting style, Knuckles' focuses specially on power, using strong and powerful punches, such as powerpacked jabs or piercing uppercuts, to deal damaging blows to his opponents. Once he catches an opponent in his combos, he keep them trapped by keeping up his strikes, not allowing his opponents a chance to counterattack. For stronger strikes, Knuckles tend to build up momentum with his fists by swinging them around, before hitting his opponent with full force. In his Major Eruption move in Sonic Battle, Knuckles takes advantage of his burrowing abilities, hiding underground and hitting opponents with an uppercut as he leaps out when his opponent least expects it. Despite being a powerhouse in close combat, as stated by Sonic, most of Knuckles' fighting moves are slow and easy to read, making Knuckles more vulnerable to those who give themselves time to read his moves. Techniques and Moves Knuckles' various moves and techniques revolves around his trademark Punch Attack, where he attacks his opponents with various punching combos, including surrounding his fists with fire. His Spiral Upper allows him to strike foes above him with a spinning uppercut, and his Drill Claw sends him spiralling down on his foes from above. For wider impacts, Knuckles can use his Hammer Punch or Knuckle Slam to create wide tremors or explosions that effect everything within their effect range. Knuckles has also been shown being able to use Sonic's trademark Spin Attack and Spin Dash to curl himself up and spin into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy or mow down many obstacles or foes or even burrow underground. He does, however, not use these moves or their variants, such as the Homing Attack, as often as Sonic and Shadow do. When gliding, Knuckles can also use his Grinding Knuckles Attack in conjunction with his movements, using the spikes on his fists to damage any foes he comes into contact with during his descend. With his Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack, Knuckles glides through air at high speeds, destroying any foes within his attack range. Miscellaneous Skills Knuckles is expert treasure hunter, which is shown during his several hunts for Emerald Shards, and can be considered one of the best treasure hunters in the world, if no the best. While not exactly highly intelligent, Knuckles is well-versed in ancient cultures, ruins and legends, and is very knowledgeable on the subject, such as when he was able to translate the ancient texts at Gigan Rocks with little effort. Knuckles is also one of the few who knows how to access and utilize the powers of the Master Emerald, allowing him to harness the powerful emerald's various abilities. Knuckles has been shown to possess some mystical abilities of his own on several occasions, such as in Sonic Battle and Adventure 2 Saga, possibly due to his close connection to the Master Emerald. In Battle Saga, Knuckles displayed some limited geokinetic abilities, such as harnessing elemental earth energies to protect or heal himself, or calling forth meteor-like rocks from above to strike his opponents, which is described as "supernatural control of earth". Also, in Adventure 2 Saga, he can call forth lightning bolts called Thunder Arrows to strike and stunt his opponents. Knuckles has also proven himself to be a skilled Extreme Gear in the Sonic Riders series, having shown himself a worthy competitor against many of the world's best Extreme Gear riders. To best put his skills in perspective, Knuckles was able to beat Storm the Albatross in a race, who is a part of the world's best Extreme Gear rider team, the Babylon Rogues. When riding his Extreme Gear at high speeds, Knuckles can bash his way through certain obstacles effortlessly, and, when someone gets near him on their Extreme Gear, he can engage in close combat with his opponents, without losing control over his Extreme Gear. Transformations Like Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles has the ability to power up into stronger forms of himself, usually by using Chaos Energy from the Chaos Emeralds and Super Emeralds. These transformations grants Knuckles overall improved physical abilities, such as greater strength and speed, and abilities he did not have access to before. Super Knuckles With the seven Chaos Emeralds, Knuckles is able to become Super Knuckles. In this mode, Knuckles glows Pink, as opposed to most other character's Golden glow. When Knuckles is in his Super State, he gains invincibility and all his powers and natural abilities are enhanced up to their full limit. Super Knuckles is several times faster and more powerful, and can climb walls twice as fast and fly. History Past Knuckles was born and raised on Angel Island, an island that floats in the sky due to the power of the Master Emerald. He is the last surviving member of the Knuckles Clan, a long-lost tribe of echidnas, which were devoted to protecting the Master Emerald after the catastrophe where the Chief Pachacamac incurred the wrath of Perfect Chaos, who nearly completely wiped out the Knuckles Clan 4000 years ago. Following the disappearance of the rival clan, the Nocturnus Clan, the survivors of the Knuckles Clan dedicated themselves to protecting the Master Emerald, with Knuckles being the latest and last of these guardians. Despite his peoples' colorful history, however, Knuckles' own past was a mystery to him; he did not know how he came to be, nor what other reasons he had for existing, and he believed himself to be the last of his kind entirely. The only thing Knuckles knew about himself was that for as long as he could remember, he had been living on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald. He did not know why he was compelled to fulfilling this task, only that it was his sworn duty and fate to protect the Master Emerald from anyone who wanted to abuse its power. As far as Knuckles knew, this was his purpose in life, and he was content with that. Having his innate oath in mind, Knuckles spent much of life close to the Master Emerald's shrine, steadfastly protecting the Master Emerald from any kinds of threat, while having little to no contact with the outside world. Over time, Knuckles became friends with all the animals and the nature itself on Angel Island. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Echidnas Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Power Type Characters